Misadventures of Pirates
by Paper Train
Summary: Mikuo, a top class pirate, Rin, a world class theif. Two different goals same destination. I suck at summaries RinxMikuo
1. Chapter 1

AN: I love Mikuo x Rin and pirates!

disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

"Do you even know what you're doing!" yelled Len as he watched his companion standing in top on the mast looking out to the approaching land.

"Of course! Im Captain Hatsune Mikuo!" he retorted with a all to proud smile. Len sighed and rubbed his head watching his so called captain go out for another one of his so called "errands".

"Odd one he is" stated a pirate on cleaning duty absent mindedly.

"He sure is" stated Len. "But then again, that's what makes him a good pirate"

As the ship neared it's sandy destination Captain Mikuo readied himself for what was to approach. As the ship neared the dock it made a sharp turn causing some of those on board to loose their balance drastically and tumble to the other side of the deck. If they were on the railing they probably tumbled overboard. Mikuo jumped off the front off the ship and landed on the dock, luckily no one was around to witness. Stealthily he made his way to the town's local trouble bar to look for some information as to the whereabouts of the human embodiment of the sea's voice. It wasnt the prettiest place in town but is was better than other's he's scene. Of course the something of other scandal was taking place here and there but that was pretty normal. Many woman come up to him and he is usually more than grateful to accompany a pretty lady to her bed late at night but today he was after some serious business.

"Well if it isnt the notorious Captain Mikuo!" said some once he came inside. He acknowledged them with a tip of his head, which held no hat but a gray bandana. Some ladies cooed while fluttering their fans as well as their eye's. A simple wave and he was on his way. Once he reached the bar he called for the bar tender, a tough young man with white hair and red eye's. Always smoking he is.

"Hello there Dell" greeted Mikuo

"Is there a specific reason as to why your here?" Dell asked

"Well of course, why would I be here and not somewhere out there where fortunes abundance wait me if I did not want specific information" he told him leaning a bit on the scratched up counter.

"Of course you do Mikuo. But keep in mind that Im not some enchanted book that holds all the worlds information and storied" Dell told him putting his cigarette down and began cleaning a mug.

"But your pretty darn close" said Mikuo smiling his playful smile. Dell sighed, a sign telling him that he was willing to cooperate.

"I need information on the Seas Conch" he told him in a whisper. Dell slammed the mug down but it didnt disturb the other parties.

"Now Mikuo, I think your going a little to far with this-"

"How so?" he interrupted

"Well first of all, its only but a myth-"

"But you know its true"

"Aye but-"

"Than let me search for it"

"Second this being can be anywhere in the world, anything even" he told him, finding himself already being exhausted.

"Third, you're already wanted wanted by the Royal Navy, the American Army, and Navy, and by bounty hunters. I suggest you lay low for now"

"So? Im a pirate, I wouldnt be one if there wasnt anyone wanting my head" he retorted. Dell sighed

"Fine, I heard that this anything is, in fact, a person. And that this person is in London looking for something precise to he or she" he informed him

"Anything else?" asked Mikuo

"No, other than the clues the legend gives us but you already know that story" he told him

"Siren of the sea, the ocean sounds forever powerful, you voice enchants all in your wake. With eye's as deep as they sky that we look to, hair in which the winds we sail on lives and a soul and mysterious as the ocean as we ride. Find you we shall, love you we shall, to whom you love in return, forever shall he be ruler of the sea's by your side" Mikuo recited. Dell nodded and handed him a mug of butter beer.

"Good. Now just follow those and see where it takes you" said Dell. Mikuo nodded and picked up his drink than abruptly slammed it back down.

"What is this!" he questioned outraged

"A butter beer what do you expect?" Dell stated plainly

"What happened to real beer!" he ordered

"Nu-uh not after last time-"

"But-"

"Face it kid, you're not winning this time" said Dell with a smirk. Mikuo gave an irritated look and chugged down his butter beer as he left slamming it on the back of some drunken mans head who was trying to get away with an unwilling woman shattering it. He was to some extent gentlemanly.

He marched back onto the ship with an obviously not pleased face. Len smirked and walked up to him

"Didnt go exactly as you planned did it Captain Mikuo?" he asked. Mikuo turned and glared and him and walked off.

"You there" he ordered a shipmate swabbing the deck

"Yes sir" he answered

"What is your name?" he asked

"Ted, sir" he replied

"Well, Mr. Ted, would you please inform me on the absence of some of my crew" he asked

"Well sir, when you made that rather sharp turn near the dock some of your crew fell over board" he informed

"Oh, well, shall they be okay than if they survived. And if not, may Davy Jones be merciful towards their poor souls" he stated and sauntered to his room. Ted watched him with a confused expression and flinched when the equally sized Len put a hand on his shoulder.

"He is usually like that" he stated. Ted just nodded in understanding and continued to swab the deck

In Mikuo's cabin Mikuo himself was already turning out drawers taking out multiple maps and compasses. Books of every legend in every language he could decipher. People usually think pirates are very dumb but that is very much on the contrary, most pirates are actually very intelligent, at least, the good ones. Book after book he read of the Sea's Conch scanning every word for the slightest bit of information that might give to identity of the apparent cursed being.

"Damn" he cursed as he flipped over the book

"Captain Mikuo" there was a knock on his door

"Come in if you wanna come in" he told whoever was on the other side of the door

"Captain" said Len

"What is it?" he asked

"We're approaching land"

AN: Hoped you like it =)

Read and review and all that


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I was supposed to bombard you guys with updates over summer when I had free time but with testing coming up this came out as a sort of stress reliever. Since only one chapter of this is posted now I decided to post this up. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, in my head it's perfect but sometimes when I type it down my hands cant keep up. Trust me though, none of the errors that may be in here are on purpose, English is my first language. Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Len made careful steps to the front of the ship trying not to disturb the shipmates that slept below. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to immerse himself in thought. He gladly let the sting of the cold brisk air caress his face. Night is the perfect time to breath the ocean airhe thought. Indeed, to him no other air was cleaner and more refreshing than the ocean night air. To him it was better than drinking ice cold water on a hot night. It was like the air pushed all the negative things out of his system and all that was left was room to be filled with more positive things. The ocean waves hit mercifully at the lower part of the ship and he opened his eyes again. So…the oceans conch really does exist he was lucky enough to pass Mikuo's quarters enough times to hear little tidbits on the information he had uncovered. They had reached land a short while ago but he assumed that his captain was so engrossed in his research that he didn't feel the ships slight jerk when they reached the pier. With steady paced steps he made his way to the front of Mikuo's cabin. He knocked loud enough in hope that it could be heard over Mikuo's conversing thoughts.

"Captain Mikuo" he called

"Come in if you wanna come in" was the reply he had gotten

"Captain" said Len

"What is it?" Mikuo asked with a friendly authority

"We're approaching land"

Lens words seemed to have stung his ears as Mikuo bolted up and took up a march towards the door. Once Mikuo was on land he knew he was still along ways from England. He took this into deep consideration and decided, it would probably take a while to get to London even if they ignored all the stops in between and just cut straight through. So the best logical move was to move as planned and search for more information about this person as well as try to keep tabs on his or her location. There's always someone with a little rumor. With that he returned to his ship and kindly kicked Len out of his room while he got dressed for sleep. He undid his white coat and casually tossed it onto his bed to be put away later. He took off his dress shirt, not bothered by the slight stinging sensation of the cold air against his defined stomach. Now, he didn't have abs or anything but he was definitely muscular. An attractive in between of slim and chocolate abs is what could be described as his stomach. He tossed his shirt over his coat and walked in front of his wardrobe, rubbing his eyes as the moon light from the window by his bed showered over his back. You would think being out in the sea so much his skin would have taken a much more darker tone but he somehow managed to keep it an attractive and healthy sun kissed color. Same with Len and a few other ship hands. He pulled over a large white shirt with the sleeves rolled up while the bottom hem reached his mid thigh. He double checked the window and door before quickly pulling down his pants and quickly pulled on a pair of tan colored pants with the bottom ends rolled up just below his mid calves. These were his favorite pajamas; his older sister had given to him from Kaito, which would explain why he had to roll the ends up since he was a noticeable amount taller than him. He loved them both and it held a little of both of them in it. It

may seem silly but he never let anyone wash them, he always washed them himself. He snuggled deep into the covers and closed his eyes as he listened to the rare yet familiar lullaby of the ocean.

"This person must be singing again. It's about time, I haven't heard this song in years," was the last thing he murmured before falling into a deep slumber.

Thousands of miles away, a girl with long blonde hair tied to the back and impossible deep blue eyes sat atop a great ticking clock. Her voice penetrated the city, attacking it with a voice of piece, hindering its defenses with a careful tune. She stopped and the world before her took a while before it regained its usual composure. She had been waiting, waiting for a sign that he was near. You don't know how long she waited but the time was nothing compared to how much she treasured him. He was of utmost value to her. More valuable than anything she's ever stolen. Not letting a single sound escape her lips she let the world move along with the great ticking of the clock.

AN: Read review and all that good stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry the last chapter was really super short but now I promise to try and deliver high quality chapters from now on. Please pardon any spelling or grammatical errors, I really don't reread these but I'll try to.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any or the characters mentioned **

Following the same pace as everyone else around her a girl with a sea of blonde hair with cold blue eyes made her way to the end of the pier where her client was waiting for her. Coming into view, a tall male with red hair tied into a low ponytail in the back, there was an eye patch gracing his right eye, and three piercings on his left ear that consisted of a really small hoop, diamond, and gage type earrings. Though his hair was tied back some hair always manages to escape it's hold so as he let the hair on the right side of his head cascade down over his right ear and he used pins to pull the hair on his left side back to proudly show off his earrings. The blonde haired doll didn't mind though, she always found ear piercings on men attractive.

As soon as she was close enough he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"How now my fair Rinslett?" he asked. Rinslett scoffed and pushed him away. Regular clients get all too familiar with you.

"Please refrain from using Elizabethan english to me. And I told you not to call me Rinslett," she lightly scolded. The man just chuckled and offered her a seat on an upside down empty barrel.

"Im sorry," he apologized leaning his back against the wooden pole that was used to support the pier.

"What is it that you want this time Akaitoberry," she asked. He grimaced and looked at her.

"Is this punishment for using your maiden name?" he asked. She only kept her gaze confirming his question.

"Sorry Rin," he Apologized, this time using her preferred name. She nodded and looked in front of her, gazing at the people living their lives untied to her.

"I'll repeat myself; what do you want Akaito?" she asked.

"Cant a long time friend request for company?" he remarked playfully. She scowled and resisted the temptation of slapping him upside the head. Akaito ruffled her hair while discreetly bending down and moving a lock of hair to whisper in her ear.

"There's some information I need you to gather," she turned and pulled him closer turning in his direction while she whispered in his ear, his arm supported him by firmly grasping the end of the barrel opposite of her direction. The other hand, however, was still placed by her ear, a thin locks or hair entangling themselves in between his fingers. She gently placed a hand on the arm that was supporting him while the other looked to be lost in his hair when in reality she was moving his tresses to reveal his right ear.

To anyone who did not know better they would have thought that they were very in love and intimate lovers.

And that, unbeknownst to either of them, was a very big problem.

"I hear that there's a rumor going around that there's a notorious pirate on the look out for you. He doesn't know who you are or what you look like but he does know what to look for," he spoke, he tilted his head at an angle and girls walking by were turning pink while males distorted their faces with jealousy and envy. In their minds, they thought of gentle lips brushing against the warm skin of a lover at the nape of her neck. Rin resisted every urge to scoff at them with great difficulty.

"What do you mean by that," she questioned.

"I mean, he knows that you are a girl and he knows of your. . ._unusual _attributes. Don't underestimate him Rin, he's a lot smatter than what your eyes will tell you," he warned. She felt him stiffen with concern and Rin, for once, made truth of a small part of the fantasies of by passers and caressed the side of his head to show she will be alright.

"Akaito, who is he?" he asked. She felt him catch his breath. This is what concerned her. Akaito was a _very _good pirate. Though not very famous since he liked to take care of things cleanly avoiding any mess but rumors about him are evident. So to see him stiffen like this, to have his breath hitch at such a simple question, she could only guess one person.

"Mikuo Hatsune," she said simply. At that instant Akaito grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. His arms acted as a lock, entangling themselves around her waist, his head buried into the top of her head. He would not turn the key and let her go, not now, not so easily.

"Akaito, let go," she stated simply. Though she did not mind. In light of her line of work she thought of him as an overly familiar client. But in a more personal light he was a close friend that she lived and thrived with under the shadows of the slums. By passers by now were gathering on the spot to watch the enchanting _couple _with mummers of approval and adoration This is where Rin made her first mistake, she let herself get lost in the moment, she found comfort in his arms and for once didn't shove it away. She let her guard down.

She let herself be seen,

With Mikuo, him and Len were making their way to into the city to try and get more information on the Sea's Conch. It took them a very short time to get them here, considering where they were sailing from. Luckily, a couple of. . .special people, owe Mikuo a favor or two and one of them happened to have a some connection with the wind gods too in conclusion, a normaly three week trip was accomplished in one day. _Not bad Captain Mikuo, not bad. _he thought. He, for once, was grateful for getting off his lazy ass and helping suckers in need. Especially the talented suckers. The more he saved the more people owe him favors and the deeper trouble he went through the more they owed him. If you must know Lady Luck adores Mikuo to her hearts content and made it so that apparently he only found the talented suckers in some of the deepest shit around. He undid his bandana and kissed it before holding it to his chest with one hand and mouthing a "thank you" to Lady Luck who undoubtedly giggled.

As they walked through the harbor they began noticing an unusual increase in mummers from the towns folk. Listening in Mikuo realized that they were cooing over an apparently "unbelievable, extraordinary, magnificent, adorable, dream couple" or at least thats what he heard from an old rich looking lady. He made a mental note to rob her later. He turned and saw Len was gone from his usual position and saw him over at a small pub near the dock. Now, he may not be as infamous as Captain Mikuo but Mikuo had to admit the boy had his charm. It was clearly evident do to the giggly chatter of ladies he passed by.

"Ooh look at them~! Aren't they just so cute and romantic!" one lady probably in her mid-thirties said

"Oh I know! I wonder what he's whispering to her!" said her companion with an expression on feminine curiosity. They both exchanged a glance at each other before breaking out in a fit of giggles behind their fans. It was hot tonight.

Now curious, Mikuo pocketed his bandana to avoid looking suspicious and looked into the crowd. Being polite he gently pushed and shoved his way through men and gently redirected women till he could get to the front of the crowd. And thats when he saw it. By all means they looked like a very in love couple. A man with a head of an incredible rare shade of red with his hair tied back, an eye patch adorning one of his eyes, and several piercings embracing a woman he thought at first was rather plain. That is, until she looked up.

He beautiful blonde tresses framed her face perfectly and her eyes were adorned with deceptively colored eyes that seemed to switch from shades of cobalt blue, cyan blue, sea green, and peacock green. This gave him the impression that oceans dwelled in her eyes and they he would love to sail in them forever. She had a small face, with a pretty nose and somewhat thin elegant lips. Her skin was sun-kissed, just like his but a little more radiant. He let his eyes wonder starting from her small feet, to her long, slender, and shapely legs, to her nicely shaped hips, her tiny waist, average but elegant breasts, thin neck, and back to her face. He began to hate the man whom showed such familiarity with this beautiful being. But then it hit him, this girl is the girl they're looking for. He could hear it, even the very beating of her heat emanated the lullaby he so very used too, and it comforted him. He debated lightly on whether he should stay and listen to this lullaby and gaze upon her beauty but pushed it away not wanting to see anymore moments between her and that man.

He made his way to the small pub where Len was sitting on the counter conversing with some young gentlemen.

"Len," he called out. Len turned around and flashed a big smile waving for him to come over in large gestures.

"Mikuo there are some people I want you to meet," he pointed to the two young gentlemen in front of him.

"These two boys are Rei and Ren, half twins," said Len. Mikuo blinked at him.

"Half twin?" he asked

"Yup, the older set. They have half twin little sisters names Rui and Lin," he said

"How is it possible to get half twins?" asked Mikuo

"Their mother was a whore, Captain," Len said with disgust, Mikuo shot him a glare thinking the drinks have gotten to him for saying such rude things in front of the half twins themselves but they both reassured him.

"Don't worry about it sir, we hate her too. She had us with two different men, thats why our eyes are different colors," said one with gold eyes.

"And if that weren't enough she went begging back to them without letting the other know and had Rui and Lin and after that she was definitely punished and blamed it all on us," said one with gray eyes. Mikuo nodded. He knew how vile some women here could be.

"Im sorry to hear that," he said. The one with honey eyes waved him off.

"Don't worry about. We sent her off to a missionary to leave us alone and get some sense in her but she's probably having hell right now without her alcohol," he said.

"Yeah, I had to pay back the head priest twice since mother kept stealing from their supply of holy wine," said the gray eyes one in distain.

"Anyway, these two boys have something to ask you," said Len tipping his head back to take in another big swig from her bottle. Mikuo looked at the two.

"Please, by all means, you may confide to me," he said finally pulling a chair back to take a seat.

"Im Rei," said the one with golden eyes

"And Im Ren," said the one with the gray. He nodded acknowledging both.

"We wish to join your crew," they both said strongly. If their tone of voice wasn't enough to convince him of their determination that the sparkle in their eyes practically slapped it in his face. Mikuo smirked.

"Len, ready the contracts," he said. Len looked at him sighed before muttering "as you wish" before getting up and taking a final swig of his drink toughing it perfectly into the trash bin and heading out the door to the ship. Mikuo looked at the two boys who looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you two kiddies really up to this?" he asked with a goofy yet mischievous smile. The two nodded positively. Mikuo's smirk grew.

"Bartender! I need three shots each of some good bourbon! I just recruited some new ship hands so no cheating me out you understand!" he yelled. The bartender, a black haired man with red eyes names Zaito nodded and immediately brought them nine shot glasses of their best bourbon.

"Three each!" Mikuo yelled already taking down one of his shots.

"Isn't it too early to be celebrating Captain?" asked Rei. Mikuo grinned at the boy.

"Don't call me captain just yet, and you're going to need this. The hard work started tomorrow," he said taking down his second shot.

"What are you going to have us do?" asked Ren shoving his first glass of the fiery liquid down his throat and Rei soon followed after.

"I have a treasure Im looking for, a very valuable treasure and tomorrow we're going to hunt her down"

**AN: Wow I wasn't really keen on putting so much much swearing, well this is barely in my case, but usually my thoughts have a lot of swearing involved and there was just no way to substitute, sorry about that.**

**Hope you enjoyed sorry it took so long to get here please read, review, and all that good stuff. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yeah I know it's late and Im not going to tell you the story of my homework but just know it's there, it's horrible, and there's nothing I can do about it. Also, fuck autocorrect -_-**

**Sorry for any misspellings and or grammatical errors in this chapter.**

**Edit: As of 8/13/11 I actually fixed a few things that were really bugging me. I might have missed a couple (a lot) so please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Ren and Rei waited anxiously, standing beside their to-be-captains desk anxiously awaiting his arrival. They've heard rumors about him, oh yes, they've heard rumors about him. Not hearing the hushed tales was as incredible and seemingly impossible as the rumors themselves entailed. Although he is a man known to keep noble and honor to his word one must never fall under one of his contracts lightheartedly. His contracts were serious, absolute until said otherwise. Many of men fear his contract and those who were brave enough to sign where often seen as heroic or bloody foolish. Ren and Rei glanced at each other and were startled by the loud sound of something colliding with the mahogany wood table. Staring down they came face-to-face with his notorious contract. Mikuo watched them from his seat as they hesitantly picked up their own copy from the table. The two boys sat down in the chairs provided and carefully read through the contract word-for-word, trying hard not to overlook anything. They sat there for twenty minutes till they both looked up and nodded in unison. Mikuo had gotten up and began rummaging through a drawer. No one dared breathe a word till Mikuo came back carrying a small box to which they both eyed cautiously. Lifting the lid it revealed an elegant but unusual pen made to look as though it were made of marble. The different shades of copper, transitioning between dark to light with a middle color remaining dominant, made it looked as through the pen was scorching with heat. As though the little swirls of dark and light were moving with the flow of magma hidden within. Therefore they both flinched as he picked it up expecting it to be painfully hot when in reality it actually rather cold. It had a normal latch near the top used to secure it on ones clothing, the top could be pushed down and with a click a calligraphy fountain pen tip would come out, but on the opposite side of the latch was something that resembled a golden tac. Embed on the pens side, one needed only to apply pressure to the top end sending the thin neck into the pen to reveal its special feature. Mikuo handed the Ren the pen first. Ren laid the contract on the table and tried to scratch his signature into the empty space at the bottom of the page only to be left with colorless indents resembling his strokes.

"I think I should tell you something," he started. Ren and Rei looked at him, slightly afraid but ready. He opened up his his hand and presented it to Ren who laid the pen into his palm. Brining the pen back to him he applied pressure to the top making the fountain pen tip disappear and pressed the little tac on the side to have the needle reappear. Holding it at its' center between his forefinger and thumb he held it up casually in front of him. He looked at it with an expressionless face leaning heavily into his chair and resting his cheek in his available hand.

"See this? It's perfectly clean, I change the needle and cartridge every time and throw the old one out." Ren gulped before asking, unbeknownst to him, a commonly asked question.

"What's the needle for?" he asked. Mikuo smirked again and took another look at his pen, this time pride visible in his eyes.

"This is my own invention. You see this little golden thing here that resembles a flat-headed tac?" he rubbed it gently with his thumb to make sure they knew where to look "Once the fountain tip is inside you can press this and a needle will come out. But if the pen tip is out then it's looked so you can't press it,

"Once you press this little tac and the needle comes out you merely push the little clothes latch up," he pushed the clothes latch up till they heard a click "and to the side until you can see this little clear opening. What your seeing it the cartridge. See, it acts like a little window inside the pen!

"Once to the side push the clothes latch down a little until you here a click before moving it any lower and you're ready to go!" he explained with a smile. Ren and Rei paled a bit before Rei asked another commonly asked question.

"What's the purpose of this?"

"Ah, you see, after you hear the little click and shake off your nerves push the latch farther down, halfway is fine. Hold it there and puncture yourself with the needle. Oh and be sure it's a spot where there's a vein so you can be sure to get some blood."

"Blood," they both repeated after him becoming slightly terrified of the small writing utensil.

"Yup. Then slowly pull it back upwards gently. You should see the blood coming inside the cartridge from that little window thing I showed you earlier. Once you're done remove the needle, give the punctured spot a nice little kiss, and push the latch up again and to the side and down to its original spot until you hear a little click. Then press the tac, the needle will go away, press the top, the pen tip will come back, and you're ready to write."

Ren and Rei stared at him in shock. Mikuo just chuckled.

"You must sign your name in blood to make a control with me. I created this pen to make the process easier," he looked at them and raised a brow "unless you want to do it the old fashion way. A bit more messy and painful but it works too." They both shook their heads and Ren respectfully took the pen and did as was previously instructed. He was a little hesitantly before his punctured himself and drew blood. He wiped the little drop of blood threatening to drip down with his thumb before proceeding to write his name. Amazingly enough his invention worked brilliantly and wrote smoother than any pen he wrote with before. What's even more amazing is that there were no rumors about it, and he remembered there being nothing saying that a ship hand couldn't mention the pen in the contract. When he was done he was about to pass it to Rei before Mikuo stood up and snatched it from his hand.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Hold it right there mister. I know you two might be excited but I can't allow to continuos uses of the pen, even if you are half-twins. I hope you understand, it's just a safety precaution." Mikuo walked off and brought a small latch sealed box. He flipped the latch open to reveal it was very similar to a fishermen's box. Once opened the top broke into to sections off to the sides, the left containing needles, the right containing empty cartridges. In the center there were a few small tools and Mikuo grabbed a few small white clothes, each different in size, and began disassembling the pen. The two smaller pieces of cloth were used to remove and handle tools, since of course they might have blood on them, while parts where laid precariously onto the large white cloth. Picking up the bloodied needle and cartridge he wrapped them in the two smaller cloths and walked over to the waist bin and dropped them in. Sitting back down into his desk he fitted a new cartridge inside and replaced in a new needle before putting everything else back and handing it to Rei. After Rei was done the same process was repeated and with the twice changed pen placed back into it box and stowed away Mikuo looked up at the two and smiled.

"Congratulations you two, you both are now apart of my crew. Len right now is in the Library of Inquiry below deck. Go down the hall, take two lefts and then a right and the doors should be right there. Oh and before I forget," be opened his desk drawer and produce to folded pieces of parchment "these are maps to the ship. I always forget to give these to my crew and they end up getting lost so I have to send the birds out to find them." Handing each boy their map the closed the door behind them, planning on pushing their first work day from today to tomorrow to give them rest.

Outside they sat at a long wooden table on the deck and opened the map before heading below deck. Folded, length wise it was eleven and a half inches tall and four inches wide. They found out it was actually twenty three inched (a foot and an inch) tall in length and twenty-one and a half inches wide (a foot and nine and a half inches). But that didn't compare to what was drawn inside. Inside was a very detailed drawing of the inside of the ship looking up. When they unfolded it for the first time they saw the deck with the captains run, beside it was an enlargement of his room with details like where desks were, book shelves, mirrors, his bed, even the smallest things. On the top the word 'Deck' was written out. They held up the map over their heads, looked at the bottom, and even turned it to its side a few times and then to each other.

"Aye where do you think the rest of the map is?" asked Rei. Ren shrugged than noticed there was an arrow pointing down at the top of the page and a 'X' at the bottom. Rei noticed to and simultaneously they folded it down horizontally so they match up. Ren was about to fold it accordion style again like they received it when he saw the look from his brother telling him 'no'. He looked at the now folded piece of parchment and saw another arrow at the left most part of the page point right and another X at the right most part of the page. They folded it again vertically so the arrow and the X matched up and an incredibly confused expression. They followed the arrows and x's until what was left was small four-by-four square. Looking at each other in confusion which they seem to be doing a lot today they followed their instinct and unfolded when their breathes hitched when they laid there eyes on what was written.

An illustrated birds-eye-view of the deck was no longer there and replaced with an illustration of the lower floor with 'Deck' being replaced with 'Basement - 1' instead.

"Aye Rei look," called his brother and he looked at his brothers copy of the map as he pointed to the little square that read 'Library of Inquiry'. Ren idly traced an X over it with his fingers and was surprised when something began growing in another small three-by-three square. Rei, looking at the small square from the side noticed there were a few folds between the top and the bottom then traced his own X over what read the Library of Inquiry. When his small square popped out he spent some time unfolding it. They parchment they grew on top was still connected to the base. What they saw as a twelve-by-twelve fully detailed diagram of the Library of Inquiry similar to the one that was shown about the captains room. Folding it back Ren watched in amazement as Ren traced another X on top of the folded parchment and watched it disappear into the map again.

Staring at each other wide-eyed they bother folded their maps back into their original accordion style and ran to the lower deck hoping to find Len who will hopefully give them answers. When they found the large double doors they burst in to find a startled Len leaning over his book taking notes.

"Len!" they both yelled. Len looked at the two, one brow furrowed to the center while the other rose dramatically over his face in confusion.

"Can I help you two?" he asked. They both stalked over to the he was sitting at and slammed their hands down onto the table.

"Whats up with this map!" they both yelled. Lens eyes widened for a small moment before settling into an understanding look.

"What you're holding there are two copies of the Mazes Map," he stated.

"The Mazes Map?" they asked. He nodded his head.

"Yes. It is not a map for mazes but a maze of a map itself. Depending on how you fold it, it will show you a map of part of the building it is made for. In this case depending on how you fold it it will show you the deck of one of the many basements, or as we like to call them," Ren and Rei looked at him confused.

"Simply finger as X over a specific area of room and another, smaller map with appear folded on top of where you traced the X. The smaller map is a much more detailed version of the place you drew the X on. It changes with the ship, if someone where to move out or, I don't know, die in some tragic way the spot where it said his name where his room was will disappear. Or if someone is simply moving furniture around it will be displayed as such on the map." he explained. They both made small 'oh's and sat down on the couch to the left side of the large room.

Spending a good two hours figuring out the map Ren looked up to see Len still taking notes and asked him.

"Hey, how many basements are there here?"

"Hmm? Seven, why?" he said without looking up. They both jerked upright in their seats.

"Seven!" they asked not believing it. Len only nodded looking at his paper.

"Yes, this ship is much larger than it is on the outside trust me. After a while you'll get used to it but as for now be thankful no one else is in here right now." Rei scoffed and Len immediately picked up he was the arrogant type.

"What? WIll the library get mad or something if we're loud when other people around?" he asked, his voice saturated with sarcasm. Ren sighed and was about to scold his brother when Len spoke.

"No, the library itself doesn't mind but other people do. All of the captains ship mates love knowledge, the captain hates stupid gits so he doesn't hire any,"

"So what is this place exactly? Care to explain," he asked. Len sighed and turned around to meet the boys eyes knowing he'll be explaining for while. He rubbed his writers calloused hands which where died in ink on the side where his hand made contact with the page.

"This is the Library of Inquiry, it holds books about all facts, some truths, and a fair few lies,"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rei. Ren turned to glare at his brother, figuring out the map must have made him cranky. Luckily Len was a patient man.

"It means what I said. In other terms it olds some fictional stories, and books about facts, as well as books that support truths. Fictional stories take us to places we're interested in, places we want to be. Thats why people like them so much, because it takes them into places they want to be, to see things they want to see and to meet people they would want to meet, fictional novels are the most beautiful form of lies. You must also know there is a difference between fact and truth."

"But aren't they the same thing?" asked Ren, becoming secretly enthralled by the conversation. Len shook his head.

"No they aren't. Facts are things that are forever constant while truths have the ability to change. For example, a fact would be I have naturally blonde hair. No matter how long, no matter what I do, even if I grow old or die my hair my hair will always be naturally blonde therefore it is constant. A fact. A truth, however, is different. Say a girls favorite candy is Carmel Crowns. While that may be true now as time goes by that might change making it only a truth. The statement 'her favorite candy when she was younger was Carmel Crowns' may be a fact but the situation itself is only a truth. It is inconstant," he said. Slowly Ren and Rei began to understand.

"What about this room? Why is it called the Library of Inquiry?" asked Rei. Ren smirked on the inside knowing that his bother was slowly being drawn into the conversation, the old grouchiness fading away.

"One, cause it's library. And two because if a person has a specific question of questions all one has to do walk inside and all other books besides the one that will help solve that question will appear blank. Of course if you're just here in the pursuit of knowledge or some light reading then all books are here for your use," he said leaning back into the chair now.

"What happens when you are here with a specific question? I mean will you not be able to read other books until you find an answer or something?" asked Ren.

"No, it is'nt strict. Once the book it taken off the shelf everything will return to normal in your eyes,"

"So if you have no questions at all but the person you walk in with does, does that mean you both see separate thing?" asked Rei.

"That is correct." Len said with a smile. Len got up and stretched his back a little before walking towards them.

"Im guessing Mikuo sent you here so I can show you to your rooms. Come, I can answer more questions on the way," Len began to putting his book back and carried his paper, pen and other utensils into a room in the back of the library before walking out with Ren and Rei following behind.

"Is there anything else about that room?" they both asked.

"Hmm, well lets see, the room has a small, or large storage room in the back. You know the door I went into, it's that place. The library assigns you small drawer, or vault where you can store, pens, quills, ink, paper and stuff like that. Only you can open it, no one else can go in there, it's pretty nice. Oh and treat it nicely. If you be rude to it it will not help you in seeking your answers, every book you open will appear blank and you wont be able to open your vault until it's forgiven you," Ren and Rei nodded making note not to anger the library.

"If it's mad at you than it might make it so you find all the wrong books or jumble up the letters. You probably wont even be able to get in." Ren and Rei looked around. Len had gone quiet after that last sentence and was simply leading the way. Quietly clutching their maps the gazed in awe at the rooms and halls. They were magnificent, a glorious red mahogany color, that glowed in that light provided that they guessed was only reachable to the first three or four floors. Len told them that the rest of the floors were very well lit making it the impression of daylight. A few minutes after walking into the second basement Rei asked a question that was on both his and his half-twins mind.

"Len, what was up with that pen that the captain made us sign our contracts with?" Len looked back at the two over his shoulder.

"Oh that. It's his invention, its called Binding Pen. Because he's so sought out he cant risk betrayal from any of his shipmates so he requires that all contracts be signed in blood. before you used to half the person will a small ink bottle with blood and half them sign with a quill. It's not pleasant filling a filling the bottle with blood and sometimes messy so he invented the pen to make things easier,"

"Did you have to do it as well?" Len nodded

"Yup, he said I didn't have to but I did it since I want him to know he can completely trust me. He keeps all the contracts hidden in his vault in the library," slowly but surely Ren and Rei where beginning to realize how brilliant their captain really was.

Their room was in the third basement. Len showed them each their rooms and waved good bye before leaving back to his own room on the first. Their rooms were right next to each other, they were delighted to finally have their own room but still keep close to each other. Both their rooms looked the same. A pleasant cream colored wall and the floor and ceilings where lined with white crowned moldings. to the left the wall sunk in enough to put a remarkably comfortable bed so the rest of the floor space was available to do as they pleased. Like with the walls of the halls the desk was a slightly darker shade of mahogany and faced a square and secure window. Opening the drawers they found they were relatively empty except they were already equipped with parchment, ink bottles, pens, and quills. There was a wardrobe near the door and opening it revealed several sets of clothes. Two pairs of clothes for warmer days, two pairs for colder days, two sets of pajamas, four pairs of shoes, and a sweater when it got cold in the room. On the desk lay an unopened box. Both, in separate rooms, picked up the box and removed the bow to reveal the labeling 'Carmel Crowns' in extravagant lettering. Opening the box they each took out of the hard carmel candies on a stick and unwrapped the clear wrapping that protected the intricately molded crown. Both savored the candy, the carmel was delicious. It was expensive so they only got some once when they bought it for their sisters on Christmas and they offered them some. Ren fell onto the bed, the incredible bed, while in the other room Rei leaned in the chair reading the letter that came with it.

_Dear Rei/Ren,_

_I hope your enjoying things so far, I have already accommodated your rooms with the standard needs that I require my workers have. That's right, all my workers experience this so don't get cheeky you prats. _

Ren and Rei smirked when they read that part, Ren from amusement and Rei from defiance.

_I usually get my workers their favorite sweets and have one of the birds place it into their rooms while their out. How do I know? I asked the library, hopefully you've been informed about the library by Len. I have decided on moving the date of your first job, not to tomorrow like I originally thought but to this Friday, so you have a total of two days to relax. Bathrooms on the fifth basement, if you don't know how to get there follow everyone else, you are required to start working by 8:00. Since you have a two day leave you can sleep in if you like. That's not special treatment either, I usually give my crew two days off when they first come but was planning to have you two work straight off until I got guilty. Work hard and don't fuck anything up._

_Your captain,_

_Captain Mikuo Alexander Hatsune_

Ren and Rei smiled and set the letter down. They knew they were going to like it here and only hoped they could bring their sisters with them but new they would be safe with Teto. They were, and were going to be, well taken care off and from then on deemed Captain Mikuo Alexander Hatsune a good man before crawling into their bed and falling asleep.

**AN: Oh yay it's a long chapter! Kinda. Yeah I gave Mikuo a middle name, sue me :p**

**Oh and I just want to point out for the sake of point out that the bedrooms were inspired by this pic.**

_h t t p : / / j e d i s t a t e o f m i n d . t u m b l r . c o m / p o s t / 7 8 6 7 1 7 4 1 6 1_

**Those beds look so comfortable. Now, Im not saying this is completely like it, it only inspired it, plus each room is smaller and one bedroom and different colored walls. Can you believe I came up with the Binding Pen, the Library of Inquiry, and the Mazes Map on the spur of the moment ****like you always write. ****If they sound like anything else that is completely coincidental, but now that I think about it, it sounds like Harry Potter. Lucky Leos, Daniel Radcliffe and J.K Rowling are Leos -_-**

**Anyway yeah sorry no Rin in this chapter but I wanted to spend more time with the half-twins. Please read and review and all that =)**

**Oh! And by the way thank Cliff123 for inspiring me to have this out earlier. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter =) **

**I've been getting a lot of inspiration for this story lately. I think since it's so into a more magical world I can let my imagination run wild with anything instead of trying to stick to something more realistic. I was wondering, and this is just for my self-esteem issues, do you guys think I would make a good author? Im not going to try and pursue a career in that profession but taking english and literature is something Im almost definite I want to major in. Also, if you like this and my other Vocaloid story Her Own Step there's another story I might write but I want to know what you guys think. Summary will be at the end with information. Please forgive and misspelling and or grammatical errors, I've disclaimed for the past four chapters so Im guessing you get the point.**

Rin woke up that morning mumbling an incoherent argument to no one in particular as she struggled to get out of bed. Her voice broke off here and there as the worlds slurred lazily out of her mouth. _Bed, why are you most comfortable in the morning? _she thought. With a mighty grunt she shoved the blankets of and sat up on her bed scratching at her already mangy morning hair. Her heart was heavy with childish protest and she could feel it way her down but it being the morning she stubbornly denied her heart access to her vocal cords and kept her mouth shut from any complaint not feeling up to talking. She undressed from her night clothes and momentarily rubbed at the goosebumps sprinkled across her arms and legs before stepping into the shower. She let out a long sigh of content as the warm water massaged her body in ways men can only dream of. _Bless whoever thought of the concept of a warm shower _she thought eternally grateful to whoever did. Stepping out and changing into thick clothes she wrapped a scarf around her neck before heading out the front door of her flat.

Few brave souls were out venturing in the cold morning and she pulled her scarf higher trying to protect herself from the cold. Making complicated twists and turns into what other people would assume it be 'blind alley ways' and 'dead ends' she finally meet her destination. It was a small pirating pub, local pirates as well as those who come here often were the only ones that knew of this place. It was also the perfect place to get any information. She opened the door and already she was brought into the bone crushing and fairly busty hug of Meiko, her longtime friend.

"Rin! How are you?" she asked. Rin only nodded, taking in her appearance, wondering how she was not cold. Meiko was a high-ranking crew member the a band of pirates a little south of Japan. Her foreign clothes didn't give her the appearance she was well dressed for the cold but since it didn't look like it was bothering her she new better than to ask.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Especially not here, did Akaito give you a new job?" she asked. Rin only nodded and made her way into the pub, Meiko trailing not far behind her. Rin was at the counter by the time Meiko already drifted off to her other shipmates. Their party all together was called Femmes Fortes. The captain was a pretty pink-haired french woman named Luka Fluer Megurine. She first scored the coast of Asia when she was eighteen till she finally settled in Japan where she fell in love with the culture and people, well some of it. She hated how they viewed and treated woman. So she spent three years freeing woman from their abusive masters and husbands and formed a band of pirates and called themselves Femmes Fortes, French for strong women. Rin had high regards towards their captain and more than once was offered a high-ranking spot beside Meiko on their ship but turned the offer down every time. Taking her seat all tall friendly looking man wearing red came up to her with a warming smile.

"What can I get for you Rin?" he asked,

"Some scotch," she said rubbed her face with her hands on the counter. The man gave a sympathetic smile.

"Working this morning Rin? You don't usually start off the day with alcohol," he said. She only nodded with her face still in her hands.

"In fact, can I get some tea to go with it?" she asked. The man only chuckled and left to get her order.

"Sure thing Rin,"

"Thanks Al," she murmured. Leaning on the counter she could here the infuriating yelling of new guests entering,

"Aye Big Al!" one said. Rin heard Al sigh audibly.

"Hey what can I get you guys?" he asked.

"Some hardcore liquor tonight! I feel like we're going to rake it in tonight!" _dumbs _she thought _it's the fucking morning. You're honestly dumb enough to call it night AND think you're going to make it big? _her face turned into one of a scowl. New pirates were always the most annoying ones to deal with. They new Al, she was sure of that, but she was also sure Al never saw them before in his life. _Probably just trying to make a show of themselves _she thought, She heard the sound of something sliding down the wood counter followed by the clanking of ceramics. She looked up to see Al smiling down on her, she noticed Al also provided some mandarins for her to snack on and she mouthed 'thank you' whole-heartedly. She downed her small amount of scotch and took sips of her tea while nibbling on her mandarins with Al close by.

"So hows out Sweet Ann Al?" she asked. He looked up at her and smiled at her full of pride.

"Expecting. Im going to be a dad in nine months," he said sheepishly but excitement still evident in his eyes. She nearly dropped her snack into her tea and almost leapt over the counter to hug him. But sadly it was the morning and too much physical activity must by strictly avoided it at all possible in her book. So she settled for placing a hand on top of his which was holding a rag down onto the counter and beaming up at him.

"Thats great Al! Im so happy for you!" she truly was. She knew Big Al and Sweet Ann all of her life and she and Akaito were the ones who set them up when they were younger. Al beamed down on her and placed his other hand on top of hers.

"Im not the only one who should be happy. Rin, you and Akaito are going to be the child's godparents," she let the new information sink in a little before throwing her morning morals to the wind and rocketed out of her stool to give him a hug.

"My god Im so happy!" she yelled. Al just laughed and returned the gesture before she sat back down.

"Oh and Al," she called.

"Yeah, what is it little Rin?" if it were any other person in any other situation he would have been dead for calling her little but she pushed that aside. She spoke in a hushed tone so no one could hear, no one was particularly afraid of him but he had a high bounty on his head so any mentioning of his name would draw unwanted attention.

"Do you know anything about _him_?" she asked. Al looked around before whispering back to her.

"This is just a rumor but I heard everywhere that he got two new ship-hands. And not just any two, those infamous half-twins. The bastard sons of the two noble dukedoms who's mother is an infamous seductress," she paled a little. The half-twins weren't bad, but they had brilliantly clever minds, dangerously clever. They sent their mother off to some missionary for some repentance and left their beloved sisters in the care of a well-known nun named Teto. The half-twins could be cruel and unrelenting sometimes though, and any man would want them working under him. Their minds were too bright to waist. She nodded and went back to sipping her tea and nibbling away at her mandarins. Rin heard the creek of a stool next to her and turned to see Captain Luka smiling down on her. Her delicate face, beautifully shaped eyes, petite lips, and french pink colored hair all smiling warmly down on her. She war a dark blue marine uniform that hugged her curves delicately. One might find it odd, a french captain leading a crew of asian escapees wearing a marine uniform but that was just her.

"Hello Luka, how are you?" she asked. Luka just shrugged and ordered some chamomile tea from Al, an elegant french accent lacing her voice. Small hands wrapped long elegant fingers firmly around her tea cup before taking a sip. Seeing to ladies enjoying morning tea here one would forget that they were in in a pub. But mornings always are like this, calm, quiet, no one would even think about what happened here once the sun went down.

"So Rin," Luka began "are you sure about not wanting to join the crew? Lord knows your talent would do wonders and all the men here are to full of their egotistical pride and superstition to even think about letting a woman on their ship." Rin sighed, she had been given this offer too many times.

"Im fine Luka, really. I know you're worried but I don't think Femmes Fortes is right for me. I wouldn't mind picking up piracy as a profession but I want things to change and get there on my own. Not just cause friends offer me spots, Akaito does the same thing you do. He never lets have a moments peace without bringing in a 'lonely and very much available' spot in their crew. Besides, his whole crew would go against him if he lets my on the ship." she said to her. The beautiful lady nodded and the enjoyed peace, listen to rough but soft and hushed voices of pirates in the morning while they ate their breakfast. Rin bid farewell to Luka and kissed Al's cheek wishing him good luck with the child. Luka rested her cheek on one of her hands and watched her leave, once she was clear out of sight she turned to Al who had a solemn expression.

"You didn't tell her did you?" she asked. Al's expression just grew is sadness and Luka put her empty tea cup down and stood out of the stool. The stool made a somewhat unpleasant noise as she got up but didn't disturb the rest of the patrons in the pub.

"You know, after all you've gone through she deserves to know, she's not going to judge you," she said still standing. She looked at him for a minute or two and receiving no answer she made for the door.

"That child may not even be yours." and with that she was out the door.

Rin walked briskly over to her next destination. She had to make it to the dock, she had to tell Akaito the good news before he departs for another four month long journey. _He'll be so happy! _she thought with glee. The smile didn't fade from her face until she got to the dock and saw the familiar red hair she was so accustomed to. She sprinted in his direction, ignoring the questionable looks she got from the other males.

"Akaito!" she yelled. It only took one saying of his name for him to turn around and see the pretty little blond running up to him.

"Rin? What are-" he was cut off when she jumped into his arms as he made a loud 'oomph' as he caught her. Many of his crew snickered at the scene and he turned to glare at the, the little lady still in his arms.

"Akaito!" she yelled again growing impatient for his attention.

"What is it Rin?" a large, and somewhat mischievous, smile adorned her face and she suddenly yelled.

"You're going to be a Godfather!" Akaito coughed, turning red and looking at his crew who were now whispering no longer trying to smolder their laughs. Struggling, stuttering, and suffering he tried to talk to her.

"R-rin, I didn't. . .I mean we never. . .we haven't even," Rin rolled her eyes.

"I said Godfather, as in not an actual farther and most certainly not any father of any child I may have. We're not even like that," she explained. He sighed in relief, slightly disappointed but happy that the laughs were gone and his men resorted to shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Wait, does this mean. . .?"

"Yup! Big Al's going to to be a dad!" she yelled. All the men that heard cheered at the news, everyone liked Big Al, it was kind of hard not to. Akaito hugged her again muttering 'that's great' over and over again. When he finally let go she took a seat on an empty crate and watch as the last of the cargo and the rest of the men filed on board his ship. She hated seeing him go, only a few people actually meant something in her childhood and out of those few people he was one of the more important. So she settled for leaning back against the wall, drawing her feet up on top of the crate, hugging her knees to herself, and nuzzling into her scarf as she lazily watched his departure. She would write to him and send her falcon to deliver the message to him with any information she got on Captain Mikuo Alexander Hatsune. With that in mind she made her way home and began writing the letter, Akaito wasn't around very much so she new more things than he did without having to do much searching. On the way to her little flat was a small candy shop, she waited by the back door and once it opened she snuck in without a hitch and left before the workman had a chance to close the door again with a box of Carmel Crowns in her hands. Such petty thievery was child's play for her. Not many people new of her outstanding expertise in the art of theft, but than again, the good ones are never very well known. Since they never got caught.

Once at her flat she sat down in her chair and scooted forward thankful for the fire she lit earlier. Indulging in in the warmth she took out a piece of paper and began writing her letter.

_Dear Akaito,_

_I hope you're doing well at sea. Well, I know it's not much but it is important. Al told me that everyones talking about Captain Mikuo has acquired a very special pair of new ship hands. I know you've probably never heard of them but their names are Rei Danté Kagane and Ren Nike Kagane. They're a very well-known and dangerous pair of half-twins. I've heard they can be incredibly caring and compassionate towards those they care about but ruthless and cruel to those that get in their way. Im sure you've heard of the incident over at Brookeway, that was their doing. _

_Akaito, I want you to promise me that you wont provoke these two without me there, okay? I don't want you to get hurt, you, Al, Ann, Leon, and. . .him, mean so much to you. Especially you. After he left you never left my side until I was okay again and always protected me when I was to depressed to do it myself. You even encouraged me to look for him and for all this and more Im eternally grateful towards you. Promise you'll write yeah? And don't forget to bring back some things little ones like. You're going to be gone for four months and stay for two days before heading out. That's eight months! By the time you get back from your second trip there'll be only one more month until the baby's due. _

_Yours in friendship and family,_

_Rin_

Rin dropped her pen with a heaving sigh. She didn't know why but writing always took a lot out of her. It was at times like these where she wished she could sing. Sing freely and not have to worry about _the one _that could hear it. The one, she didn't know who he was but if the legend is true than he was bad news, he was the next heir to the sea. Oh how she hopped she wouldn't end up like the last Siren, stuck with–she shook her head. No, she will not think such thoughts. She could only pray to the great sea which Madonna that it wasn't true. And that she did, every night and morning ever since she found out. And she was doing it again, as she leaned onto the desk, her elbows apart and hands clasp together she prayed that he wouldn't be like that man. The man who is known throughout all of the ages, in past and in the future she prayed he wasn't like him. The former King of the Sea.

**AN: Okay that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. And nows here's a summary of a story I want your guy's' opinion on. It's Rin Kagamine x Rei Kagane since there aren't much (ANY) of them.**

Story title: _The Anonymous Lover_

_Rin lives a very normal life, with great friends and a loving family. Though she's never loved anyone before she desperately wished to find someone who's right for her. One day, when her mother passes away in a very boring death she is left will a box that belonged to her grandmother according to her mothers will. The box is strange in many ways, one, the box is already addressed to her even before she got it, thats why her mother wanted her to have it. Another is when she opens it is that its full of hundreds of unopened letters and upon opening them each letter it addressed to her by name. Each letter gives an exact description of her with no indication of a sender. She later realized while reading through the letters that whoever wrote them knows more about her than anyone else. Ranging from her favorite candies and snacks to the deepest thoughts she doesn't even let herself contemplate a second time this person has her all figured out. However, each letter was written in 1887, more than century before she was born._

**Okay that's all I wanted to bring up. I also have an Idea for a Rin x Akaito story but I'll feed that to you guys sometime later. maybe in the next chapter. Please read and review and all that stuff. Bye =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, school started and I think I really like my schedule this year plus the people in my classes (of course with a few exceptions but thats not important right now). Im planning at some point, and I don't know when, to rewrite or fix the spelling and grammatical errors in this story and add titles. Mainly cause I was rereading on of my essays and notes for my summer homework and I realized I put commas instead of periods a lot of the time. And I got my spring test scores from last year in the mail and my math score is just, horrible in my opinion. It's at basic level but they always make you aim for proficient but I don't get whats so wrong about basic but it really hurts my pride a little. Curse Algebra 2, more specifically statistics and all that. But I still passed the course (just barely) and is moving onto Geometry. On the good note is that Im advanced in all my english subjects and highly proficient in biology. I got 100% on the cell biology portion of the test! So in honor of that I decided to write again. And yes, some of the science in here is real. Except for the Laws of Existence, I made them up and don't know if they really exist somewhere. Im sure they do but probably go under a different name.**

**Sorry for any spelling and or grammatical errors and if Im posting it here than I probably don't own anything other than the plot which is true.**

**Edit: 8/19/11 - I think I got most of the errors that have been bugging me out of the way**

**««« «««**

Chapter 6

_The Laws of Existence_

Buried among towers of papers Len wrote furiously within the Library of Inquiry. Many people on ship knew the library was his favorite place to be and he often spent time studying medicines, obsessively jotting down notes and writing full reports on their outcome. He often was scrutinized by Mikuo whenever they were out since he spent so much time looking at plants and buying equipment and ingredients at stores. He often tested them in a nameless unused chamber on the far right side of the lowest level on the ship and recorded the outcome. His 'apprentice' of sorts was a young man around his age named Ted who often worked on deck. Ted was more interested in the care of animals and often used the chamber along side Len to study them. Ted devoted his time in the chamber to helping Len when he was not studying animals and watched carefully as Len worked the disposition of a wizard potions master stirring cauldron after cauldron of unidentified, and most likely illegal, liquid. But it his time in the chamber was definitely rewarded. And it was obvious when crew members caught horrible illnesses or injuries (sometimes both) and he would have them fixed up within that month. The crew would be especially grateful when there was a plague and Len would give them what he called 'vaccinations' to prevent them from getting it. But anyone smart enough could easily notice that once Len began writing it was very dangerous to make him stop. Len had a clue as to why he was so vile when he wrote his reports, he supposed it had to do with his sentence. That's really what scared Len the most, the thought of still being bound to his sentence even though he signed a contract with Mikuo. It made Len turn into one of his most foulest moods when the thought came into mind and he would strictly avoid everyone and isolating himself to prevent himself from lashing out on someone. _Where is that apprentice of mine anyway? _he thought.

"Len?" Len looked up to see said apprentice walking up to him carrying three pots of different breeds of periwinkles from Madagascar.

"Oh! They finally came in today!" said Len, delighted that his beloved plants finally caught up of the ship.

"Yup. Why do you need this anyway? They're pretty but I didn't take you for a person who put much care into home decor," asked Ted. Len smiled and heaved the stacks of paper into his vault before coming out carrying with thick leather bound book. This book was the book Len wrote all of his notes in. It was just about as thick as a decent sized novel and Len already filled half of it with scribbles he called notes. He plucked the pen from his desk and took one of the pots Ted was carrying as they walked down to their chamber. Once in their chamber Len instructed Len to put the pots down on the heavy stone table in the center of the room. Complying Ted did so, his fingers grazing the plants and examining them curiously.

"You never answered my question," he said.

"Oh," Len strode over to him with a smile on his face "that particular plant is called _Catharanthus roseus _or rose periwinkle. Scientists have recently discovered that this plant has medicinal qualities but are unsure what. I, myself, believe that the periwinkle plant is capable in preventing or treating certain cancers. Sadly this plant is incredible rare thanks to more habitat fragmentation and destruction. The more humans that populate Madagascar the number of these plants become smaller and smaller. I was lucky to have enough money to purchase just three of these." Len stated.

"So are all these rose periwinkle or are they different?" asked Ted. Len chuckled and Ted pouted at being treated as such.

"Well isn't it obvious, they all don't look alike so of course they're different breeds. Three of the five breeds that I've been meaning to study." answered Len and gently took one of the leaves of the Catharanthus roseus in between his fingers. Ted was watching him expressionless before he finally struck up the nerve to ask his question.

"Do you think they'll work for animals too?" he asked. Len looked at Ted thoughtfully for a second before answering.

"Well that depends, do animals get cancer? And if so which kinds? Are they similar to human cancers and do they affect them the same way? Does their body respond to them differently? There are a lot of questions that need to be answered before you can know." said Len.

"Oh I forgot," Len blurted our absentmindedly. Ted's eyes followed his figure as he left the room. He came back into the room thirty minutes later to find Ted talking to one of the plants. Complaining about always being treated like a child to the other crew mates and how it irritates him how no one takes him seriously.

"Im tired of it!" he shouted at the plant. Len stood outside the doors watching him, silently laughing.

"They never listen! And when I do actually ask for help they always tell me to ask someone else and that someone else directs me back to the same person or I end up all over the place! They're no help at all! Oh! And there was this one time they were criticizing my care taking of the animals. Can you believe that! Me! They are criticizing me on the care taking of animals! There was only one time I didn't take care of my pet! It was when I was five, I had a pet rock. It died."

"And they're always 'Ted why don't you take the lighter load' or 'go on little man it's time you take a nap'. Do. _NOT_. Call. Me. Little. Man."

"There are times where Im totally serious and all I get is a chuckle, a ruffle or pat to my head, and my ears full of 'ah, still just a kid' and 'what I would give to be young again'. Why cant anyone take me seriously!"

"I like to think I take you seriously enough." Len said from behind. Ted wildly spun around as his eyes landed on Len and he sighed. Len wore an amused expression as he fell into a chair.

"In a way, yeah you do I just wished people other than you and the captain did so." he complained.

"I can tell. This is the third time I caught you ranting to one of my plants this week." Ted turned to glare at him with an embarrassed blush. But the cage in his hands didn't go unnoticed for very long.

"Hey what's that?" he inquired as his eyes twinkled in a way only the pursuit of knowledge can produce. Len smirked at laid the cage on the table in front of Ted. Ted rushed to remove the covering before Len smacked it away with a scowl. Hands on his hips he began to preach in a most motherly way of his endeavors.

"You know," he huffed "I went through a lot of trouble to get this. And finding it isn't easy. And since it came from a place so far away from here it costs money for them to bring it to us. Plus the hunters and the fee for keeping it alive." He stared down at Ted who was giving him the most boyish look he could manage. A scowl on his lips, hands still on his hips, one eyebrow rose dramatically as he tapped his foot melodically. Ted shrunk under the gaze and puffed out his cheeks before groaning and promising him he would cook his dinners for the next month. Len smiled smugly and nodded his head in approval.

"You can overrun all of Britain with that look you know. You look so much like a brooding mother it makes me question your upbringing." Ted told him with a displeased look.

"Even the mightiest of warriors fall to their hands and knees in the presence of their mother." he said. Ted threw a crumpled piece of paper at him and mumbled something about Len being a 'book-loving, self-induced scholar' that 'really needed to get out' and 'stop quoting books'.

"So Im guessing you don't want to see it?" he asked rhetorically followed by Ted apologizing profusely. Without letting him say another word Len lifted to cover over the cage and Ted gasped dramatically at the sight.

"Len! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ted was about to launch himself from his chair to give him bear hug when Len pushed him back down.

"You take care of him okay?" Ted nodded furiously as Len sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Then take him to the animal housing on the sixth basement, I already cleared an area for him. Oh and don't stay to long cooing at it, I already devised a diet and nutrient plan for him. The recipe is on your desk. Make it once you get back." he ordered. Immediately Ted left the room, silently admiring the bird as took it to the animal house. Len sat down in a chair and smiled eagerly as he was about to begin examining the plants outer appearance before a gentle ding rang in his ears. His face furrowed together in irritation as he grumbled unpleasantly and looked to see who messaged him. Inside a small square dish that was laid before a small round whole in the wall was a rolled up piece of parchment. Sighing he grabbed the paper and unrolled it, his eyes looking throughly bored before panic sat in it and he sprinted up to get to deck, the Catharanthus roseus completely forgotten.

««« «««

Ted carefully locked the door behind him and opened the cage where the fiery and exotic looking bird took flight. Ted watched in amazement. _How had Len managed to make such arrangements to get this beauty, I may never know _he thought. The bird landed close to him and he walked closer to it cautiously. The bird, not fully trusting him yet, ruffled his feathers a little bit and squawked as he approached. He stopped for moment and resumed until he got close enough so his hand can just barely touch it. He stroked his head lovingly and the bird nuzzled into his fingers approvingly. He smiled and sat down close to it, observing it closely.

"What should I call you?" he asked himself. The bird looked at him unthreateningly but still a bit cautious.

"First things first are you a girl or a boy?" he asked. The bird straightened himself and puffed up his chest in a proud stance. Ted chuckled at such a display.

"Im taking it you're a male then," he said. The bird relaxed from it's stance and stared at Ted, equally intrigued by it's first and (he hoped) only master. It took Ted all he had to not laugh and finger one of the outrageous feathers sticking out around his head, but he only assumed it added to his fiery charm. His shard eyes bordered heavily with black. His crazy appearance and his proud and somewhat cocky stance.

"Zeno? How do you like that?" he watched as he ruffled his feathers approvingly. Ted had named the exotic bird after one of his favorite Greek philosophers of the fifth century. Zeno was a member of the Eleatic school and defended Parmenides' theories by formulating paradoxes that appeared to demonstrate the impossibility of motion. Quickly realizing he had been there too long he left to go back into his and Lens research chamber where he found it was shockingly empty. _Huh _Ted thought but quickly brushed it off as he went to his corner of the room. He found a small list of instructions and ingredients and began preparing the necessary equipment needed. Pulling out a cauldron and molds that where of the size specified on the list he looked for the ingredients. Turning out cabinets and drawers since it wasn't every day he made nutrient supplements for his animals without Len carefully watching him to make sure he doesn't blow anything up. Or worse, end up killing the animal with poorly made supplements. Ted was a good cook when it came to humans, things like this, not so much. Once he found them all, various herbs were laid out for him to chop along side a variety of oils. The cauldron was bubbling ready for him to start boiling the herbs and he set to work. At he arrived upon the final step, adding chicken stock and finely sliced carrots for flavor, he looked around the room. _He must have been in a hurry _he thought noticing Lens desk. Papers were still out along with the equipment and the plants weren't in their warming chamber for prevent them from withering. When the liquid was finished, it was rather thick and Ted turned off the furnace to let it cool a while. After twenty-five minutes he stirred the pot, happy it was still fluid and grabbed a pipet and filling the very small square molds with the mix. They were to dry in room temperature into a semi crumbling cube that could easily be broken and meshed without heat. Ted was to mesh one of these into Zeno's meals every two days to keep him healthy.

Setting the molds aside the went to Lens side of the room and began putting stuff in order. Pilling papers neatly together, closing caps on pens and moved the plants to a small warming chamber where they would be kept under their native temperatures. He stood outside the doors, his eyes sweeping the room one last time to check for anything out of place before leaving and closing the doors behind him.

««« «««

Len ran across the deck, ignoring the curious stares he received, and burst into Mikuo's bedchamber with great force. Mikuo, being who he is, was a not an easily startled man so when the loud bang of the door erupted he didn't even flinch. Keeping an unusual calm composer he gestured towards the empty seat in front of him. Len did not like this at all. He had a good hunch where this was going and was praying to the sea witch Madonna he was wrong. Was he seated himself Mikuo began.

"Len, I know how opposed you are about going there but I've put it off for as long as I can. You know I wouldn't go there without consenting you first but Im afraid I can give you no choice in this matter. Once we capture her we're going to have to set sail, are you okay with this? I can always arrange for you to stay somewhere else." he asked. Len stiffened, his heart was beating cruelly in his chest. Mikuo's calm demeanor was supposed to calm him but it did nothing as the dread picked mercilessly at the front of his mind. But he would not leave his captain.

"No," he croaked "no," he said more sternly.

"I will stay here and serve under you. I refuse to go against my contract even though it is permitted. I was freed from that place thanks to you, I have no reason not to accompany you, that place no longer bounds me." he told him. Mikuo eyed him worriedly, when Len did not waver he slumped into his chair before pushing out and walking towards the window.

"You know, I wished such things like death and sadness never existed." he told him looking outside. Len stiffened some more, it wasn't the first time they've discussed this but it was never very pleasant. It always managed to leave a heavy air surrounding them for the rest of the day.

"You know that cannot exist. The Laws of Existence forbid it." Len told him. Mikuo gave a sad smile before muttering quietly what sounded like 'I know'. He turned to Len and sat back down into his seat in front of him.

"I thinks it about time you try and explain the Laws of Existence to your apprentice before he gets himself in trouble. He's a smart boy, and a very passionate boy, he must be aware of these laws before something strikes his desire to change the world." he said. Len nodded but his face was one of worry though.

"I know, it'll be better if I tell him now. But how to I tell him? The Laws of Existence are complicated and can easily be misinterpreted." he told him. Mikuo gave a small genuine smile before pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Here, this is the simplest way I can explain it. Perhaps it will be of some use." he said. Len nodded and left the room. He read the paper as he made his way to Ted's room. Lens heart was filled with genuine praise for his captain.

"This is absolute brilliance." he muttered under his breathe. He stopped at a door that read _Ted Caesar Kasane_. Without knocking he entered the room he see a very startled Ted at his desk.

"I really need to remember to lock that." he mumbled looking down. When he faced the door he saw Len smiling sadly on him. Ted looked around worried before ushering Len in and locking the door.

Len sat on the edge of the bed while Ted sat in his chair facing him. Len let out one sad sigh and rubbing his temples. It wasn't like he was going to break some tragic news to the boy, he was just informing him on the Laws of Existence and what is defined as 'Good and Bad'.

"Is there something you want to talk about Len?" asked Ted, swallowing thickly.

". . .Have you ever heard of the Laws of Existence?" he asked. Len didn't want to explain it to him. It wasn't something sad, he kept reminding himself, but few men understood it and he didn't like the reason as to why he was explaining this to him.

"No, why?" asked Ted. Len looked him in the eye in way a that made Ted knew he would be okay but he would not be same after this.

"You need to understand what it is. Trust me, I would not be trying to explain something so complex to you in the simplest way possible without reason." he told him. Ted hesitated but he nodded.

"Alright then, explain." Len took a deep breath.

"The Laws of Existence basically sums up like this: things in this universe can only exist in pairs of two. That is to say that it cannot exist as it is by itself." he told him.

"For example: You have two people, a male and a female. Both are human, both equal and opposites of each other. Say you were to take away the female, than the other would still be human but it cannot be male. The reason for this is because the other has no equal or opposite, there is nothing to distinguish itself from other than things like animals and the Earth. Therefore there would be no reason to call it _male _so the _male _would not exist. It would not be named as such." he explained. Ted looked thoughtful for a second.

"If it cannot be 'male' than it cannot be called a man, boy, guy, lad, or any of those nouns?" Len nodded.

"They too would not exist."

"Than how is it that it cant be called 'male' but it can be called 'human'?" he asked.

"Because assuming there are still other animals, plants, and the Earth then there would be need to distinguish it between the others. So it can be called _human _but without a female it there is no reason to call it _male_." he explained. Ted nodded, looking deep into the recesses of his mind to try and process the information to the best of his ability. There was a long silence before Len spoke again.

"Ted, what do you believe is good and bad?"

"Huh?"

"There are two priest, one who sticks to his vows of celibacy and another who has several mistresses and courtesans. Who do you think is good and and who do you think is bad?" Ted looked confused at such an easy and odd question.

"The priest who sticks to his vows of celibacy of course." Len nodded.

"Now, in the eyes of the other priest, who do you think is good and who do you think is bad?" Ted thought about this.

"I think. . .that the priest with the mistresses and courtesans would believe he is good and realistic and would consider the other priest good but foolish." he told him carefully.

"Now, in the eyes of those who look upon the church, who do you think is good and who do you think it bad?"

"I think that the priest who stuck to his vows was good and honorable, and the other priest was bad but wouldn't really notice since it's so common I would think it was normal."

"So, in the eyes of the priest who stuck to his vows he is good the other is bad. In the eyes in the other priest they are both good. And in the eyes of the public, one was better than the other. So that leaves the count at three to one. But if a priest having mistresses is so common than why is it bad?" asked Len. Ted thought long and hard but came it no answer.

"The line between 'good and bad' is often thin and blurred but what most don't realize is that we lay that line down ourselves. The common vote on a subject is what decides what it is good and bad among its people. People who do 'bad' things aren't necessarily doing bad things, only to the eyes of the people. But to that person, he may be thinking he is doing the 'right' thing. This is what drives most men to strive for world domination and the discrimination against their own. But before you go putting down your own line between good and bad, it's best to listen to all sides of the argument before deciding yourself where to put it."

"Why are you telling my this Len?" he asked. Len got up and left for the door. Before shutting it he answered one last question for the day.

"You will know in time, me telling you this will help you make your decisions in the future." and with that, he left.

««« «««

**AN: Okay thats it for this chapter. Sorry again for any grammatical errors and or misspellings. If you're wondering, no, Ted's bird Zeno is NOT a Phoenix. It is another type of bird that will be revealed later since I forgot to bring it up now -_-**

**The rose periwinkle is known to help treat Hodgkin's disease and a form of childhood leukemia, two deadly forms of cancer. This magnificent plant is also sadly nearing extinction.**

**Sorry if I confused you, I tried to explain the 'Laws of Existence' and what defines 'Good and Bad' in my eyes in the best way I can. But I believe in the end everything depends on yourself and your views. **

**Also, if you don't know what celibacy is it is vows that are taken by cardinals and people of the church that states they will not partake in any sexual activity since they are to be married to the house of God and therefore God itself.**

**I promise this will all make sense later on, you'll see.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. And if you are really confused you can PM me and I'll try to explain again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry guys, I usually hate it when people do this but since school is starting I don't know when I'll be able to update, especially since Im taking advance placement classes. But first I wanna clear things up, this story wont be completely centered around Rin and Mikuo. Yes, they are two main characters but they aren't the only main characters. Their relationship **_**is**_** the main relationship in the story but the other characters are also incredibly important as well. I know I've been spending chapters focusing on the other characters but trust me when I saw it will all make sense later. I want to be able to write a story that doesn't focus specifically on one or two peoples side of the story but i want to give readers the ability to see many different sides of a story so they can form their own opinion on them. Trust me, some characters you will love but there will be moments where you will HATE them. What? Sometimes perfect characters get annoying.**


End file.
